novi_sviatfandomcom-20200215-history
Lipcon
Lipcon Lipcon (Polish: Lipsek) is the capital of Kingdom of Novisviat and the State Lipcon. Lipcon is a Polish major city, and is situated at the Lipcon State this means that most road signs and streets would have Polish at the top and English at the bottom. Tough its majority Polish, English languages becomes to take over as the Polish now try to use English to unify the Lipconese community. Lipcon is also the most populated city in all of Novisviat it has a population of ~450,500 and has the biggest port. It is the biggest tourist attraction most of which is from the Republic of Poland and United Kingdom. Its main produce is Secondary Outputs as most resources come from the nearby villages and towns, it produces mostly cars, ships, tools and weaponry. Most people eat fish on dinners as there is always an overstocked on fish, most fish comes from the City of Ribey (''Polish: ''Ryby). There is a Footballs team called Lechia Lipsek (Polish Majority) and Lipcon FC (English Majority). Lipcon also has a Great Cathedral of Saint Janiusz. Lipcon is the administrative capital of not only Novisviat but also the state also called Lipcon. It touches the Coastal Motorway which brings lots of trade and business into the city, especially from Flussburg History Lipcon doesn't seem to have much history Pre-Colonial, all is know there used to be a small camp of a small tribe that was later defeated by the Kittro. People call it Old Lipcon but we don't know its original name only equipment and jewelry that was around made in 300 BCE at is currently at the Novisviat Tribe Museum. In 1555 AD the Polish setters came and started to make a camp, this wasn't the plan to settle there, they were meant to go deeper into the river until one of the commander said that the buildings will start here. Lipsek (back then and for the Polish) was a very small village but soon got popularity after the Polish advertised it very well at home to make a "new life" Lipsek was the first major success village in all of Novisviat and after that a first minor wooden wall was set around the village, after 60 years it became a town, the town's job was to handle trade goods from America to other European countries, this gave money as Lipsek got fleet tax when parked. Lipsek also gained money by selling its unique food like tobacco and sugar and spices. At 1641 AD a flag was made by the current mayor to represent the city. This gave a negative impact to Poland is at first it showed nationalism in Novisviat. It would take 20 more years before it became a city, when it became a city the flag would also be used as a coat of arms, the coat of arms would be on official buildings like civil defense, hospitals, schools and the town hall. In 1712 a priest from Germany came, he started making a chapel but no one knew he was actually protestant until he finished, the reaction of the city was so negative that they executed the priest and burned the chapel this is where the common phrase "What is built might be burned" meaning there is always a risk of losing what you worked for. The burning also gave a warning to all protestants to leave the colony or convert which most did, this is why most there are not a lot of Germans in Lipcon as they most left for Flussburg. In 1795 when Poland gave the island to United Kingdom, the official name changed from Lipsek to Lipcon. The reason was to Englishify the country Novisviat. This of course stayed even after the 1808 independence but the Englishification worked very much, 22% were now English and the city grew half its size. During the Napoleonic wars Lipcon has produced chariots and provided horses for United Kingdom all the way up to the 4th Coalition. The industrial revolution hit Lipcon in the 1860s where new factories were produced and new inventions were made and brought to Lipcon. During World War 2, Lipcon was recovering from its Stocks and the Wolf provided the Coast Motorway to improve it, it just ended in 1944. In 1945 Lipcon was full of wealth and they made too much housing for the people, this is why there are lots of "Dead Districts" with nothing but maybe 2 or at least 4 shops and business. In the 1950s the communists have made sure the most people had at least bread and soup in Lipcon and up to 1980s. in 1990s the democrats renewed the Old districts to skyscrapers and more modern housing techniques, they left some historical buildings or maybe renovated them like the Town Hall or the Lipcon University. Trading Lipcon has the most trade out of all of Novisviat, this is because most of the trading ships take a break in Lipcon and have to pay tax, Lipcon gets most of its local fish from the City of Ribey and wool from Joke. It also gets most Polish products from Poland and most English products from United States. Local trading also is fast because of the Coast Motorway from Letoi to Lipcon it can take only 3 hours or less. Trading also comes from air like the Airport, the Lipcon Airport also provides products from all over the world, the most easiest flights come from New York and London. Districts Lipcon is divided into 10 districts these include: # Industrial District (IN) # East Lipcon (EL) # South Lipcon (SL) # Coastal Lipcon (WL) # Central Lipcon (CL) # Inner East Lipcon (IEL) # Inner West Lipcon (IWL) # Inner South Lipcon (ISL) # Inner North Lipcon (INL) # Far-West Lipcon (WWL) The districts also have one representative who would vote on the next mayor of the city. Products Lipcon currently makes the most secondary products like Alcohol, weaponry, building equipment, tools, tractors, cars. This is because it has the biggest industrial district in Novisviat. Climate The climate can be sometimes extreme in summer sometimes going 35 degrees, it is sometimes unsafe for children to stay in cars during this time and also sometimes cheep water bottles costing 40 sto at least. Category:City